


Pretty Bird

by MasterIota



Series: Челлендж 2020 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Blood, Single work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Черная Канарейка, до и после патруля // Black Canary, before and after a fight(Косплей)
Series: Челлендж 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. До // Before

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/55/17/2K0nChNe_o.jpg)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/97/f2/qv9gZqPP_o.jpg)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/77/33/sYuBdsHX_o.jpg)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f8/f8/wKzWAvfV_o.jpg)


	2. После // After

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/6d/u6RLShsH_o.jpg)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/65/fc/0o2BYA5L_o.jpg)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/2e/Yuuta3c8_o.jpg)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/79/93/SQRDPHcP_o.jpg)


End file.
